RETURN TO HOGWARTS
by Narji
Summary: Harry potter has returned to Hogwarts after the Wizarding War. Adventures and dark secrets seep in, through the 7th year of NEWTS... DISCOVER How past n future meddles in the present. My first fanfic and staying true to pottermore and the books (as much as i can)
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Hi everyone. I am new here. And this is my first story. I would welcome critics. And want you to enjoy my story. HAPPY JOURNEY.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter…

CHAPTER ONE: Back to Hogwarts.

Harry stepped down the Hogwarts express. White cloud of smoke blocked his vision when he found a small warm hand slip into his. He recognized the scent. It was Ginny. He passed a smile to her and looked ahead. A crowd of student and nearby villagers has gathered to see Harry Potter return to Hogwarts. Slowly his vision cleared. Everyone was chanting his name: he was their hero, their savior. Yeah, he knew too how they saw him but it was not right to get all the credit, when many others gave up their lives to save this world. So many unnamed names. Then a boy came forward, handing him a flower. He looked so much like Colin, he thought. Such a young boy! He never deserved to die. He just kept staring at him for a while. Then he felt a small hand on his shoulder. It was Hermione.

"Harry, don't start blaming yourself. Please?"The concern was evident in her voice.

Ginny gave a quick squeeze to comfort him.

"I am fine really. You two should stop babysitting me." Harry said.

Then a huge figure started towards him, shooing people away. He gave him a rib cracking hug and patted Hermione on the cheek making her go off balance. And passed a smile to Ginny.

"Hey harry, how're yeh?" Hagrid voice boomed over the crowd. "And you Hermione? Ginny?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"Good. Better. But where's Ron?"

Indeed Ron was nowhere to be found. Hermione started toward the train scanning through the windows. Then Ron came out, dragging his trunk.

"Where were you" Hermione asked, sporting a frown on her forehead.

"Relax Hermione. It's just that git. He has decided to return Hogwarts." He looked around expecting reactions. Ginny gave out a tired sigh. Harry remained silent as ever. Hagrid looked confused as to who he was referring as git. Hermione's frown grew even deeper.

"I know."

"You know? How can you possibly know everything? How does she always know everything?" he looked around the lot

"Come on, we will get late. Bye Hagrid." Ginny said, completely ignoring Ron.

"See you lot later." Hagrid went the other way. And they walked towards the carriages, as Ron kept on mumbling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in the Great hall. Sorting was finished. The beginning feast of the year has started. Ron as usual was grabbing everything that was in reach. "Ron eat slowly"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I hate pot bellied men. And the way you eat, you will spread right in the middle." Hermione said.

'You are kidding." Ron chortled in his food. He looked confused, eyes wide open, as if never considering that possibility.

"Try me."

"You base your love for me on me being fat!."

"Precisely"

"Hermione I thought you're different."

"I am the girl who dated Victor Krum"

Ron snorted. "He looked nothing less than a troll."

"That's why he has dreams of snogging him at night." Ginny said. The two burst out laughing.

"Butt off Ginny."

"You can see him pouting at night." Harry added.

Ron threw his hands up as everyone laughed. "Harry you betray your best mate for these girls"

Ginny tucked her hand with Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Coming to think, why Harry gets special treatment from his girlfriend. Hermione, you are my girlfriend."

"What do want me to do?"

"Normally what girlfriends do."

"What do normally girlfriends do?"

"You know like preferential treatment, like Ginny…"

"Shut up."

Luna and Neville were into a lively conversation before Luna turned her head to look at them.

"I saw both of you snogging behind the tapestry during the war and on the staircase afterwards so I thought you two must be dating, so that's all right. And always knew Ron is kind of rude as he has been to me couple of times before. But people in love don't fight, do they? Luna asked.

"Believe me, that's how they fell in love" Harry said, taking in a mouthful of truffles.

"That's weird because Neville and me never fight."

Neville who was silent from that time looked visibly awkward. He choked on his pumpkin juice once before turning to Harry.

"You all right, Harry?"

'Yeah, thanks Neville, how's at home?"

"Grandma's great. She apparently never tires telling about the war and you over again and again. Gets bit tiring really."

Harry passed a polite smile at the boy .Then he looked at Luna. The girl always looked visibly pleased about something. He cleared his throat once.

"Luna how's your Dad?"

"Oh he is fine. He hopes you would drop by our house someday." Luna said, passing one of her dreamy smiles.

Harry heard Ron mutter 'git'. After that incident, he couldn't really blame him.

"Dad owled Kingsley asking for an interview." She went on, "like how it feels being the Minister of magic after the Wizarding War. But he didn't reply."

"He must be busy handling all those chaos around. It's just a wonder how the school opened in time. " Ginny said.

The stone walls were still engraved with the marks of war. Large chunks were missing of some walls. Some upper floors were still under construction. But Hogwarts was a proud remainder of the victors of the war. It has undergone history. But it still sent chills down her spine to think of the doorway. The place where Fred had lost his life. She must have shivered once looking out of the door because Harry brought his face near her and asked softly, "you okay?" Ginny sniffed back tears and laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned more forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. He gently tracing her cheek with his fingers said "It going to be okay. I promise." It always gave her strange comfort being just near him. Just being with him makes it all okay. Then bringing her mouth near his ear she breathed once. She could feel him stiffen. She almost had the urge to giggle. Slowly , she muttered, "I love you." She could imagine him grinning right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the feast the Headmistress stood up, clinked the glass with the spoon. Everyone turned their head to look up at her. She came forward and took her stand before everyone. Harry found it weird not to see Professor Dumbledore coming up to the stand. Many things have changed after the war. And changes are not something one is comfortable with. But some things never change. He looked at his two best friends bickering at each other. He smiled. It was good to see them alive. He could never thank them enough for sticking with him till the end. Then he felt Ginny's weight leave his shoulder as the Headmistress started her speech.

"A very warm evening to all of you. At last the war is over." She gave a glance at Harry and quickly passed a smile to which harry returned politely. She went on, "A terrible thing like war leaves back shrilling silence. Something which is much more dreadful than the war itself. For those who sacrificed their lives for our beautiful tomorrow, we offer our prayers in their loving memory. Everyone please stand up." Screeching of benches were heard when everyone got up. Harry could not help but glance at Malfoy once. He stood up too but almost mechanically. There was no smugness in his attitude or his face. It was just vacant.

After few minutes of silent prayer everyone opened their eyes, muttering "AMEN." Luna almost abruptly asked Harry ,though her voice appeared dazed. "Harry, whom did you pray for?"

He looked confused. "Err…everybody."

"Oh. I prayed for Voldemort. He must be in hell, burning while others are in heaven. He needs prayers the most."

"Wonder why these thoughts don't cross my mind." Ron said with a hint of annoyance.

"Maybe because you can't imagine much." Luna said point blank.

Not expecting a reply from her took Ron off-guard. Everyone blurted out laughing. He slowly sat down.

"What?" he snapped irritated.

"You lost to Luna too." Hermione said.

"Anyone sensible would." He gave a disgruntled snort and determinately looked forward.

"Ron, come on. You know I didn't mean it like that. Ron…"

"Will I ever live up to your expectations?" he slowly muttered, still looking ahead.

"Ron I was just having a laugh."

The headmistress went on going "Let's respect the bravery of the lost souls. Let's build a better Wizarding world, for the one they hoped and fought for. That's all for today. Goodnight everyone."

Everyone started filling out. The terrified first years followed their house heads. Filch stood silently in the corner. Not saying anything. Ron dragged his feet forward to the portrait hole, pushing away few people. Then someone suddenly grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the crowd. Then went past a few dark corridors and banged him against the stone walls.

"What-?" he almost shouted when a small finger shushed him .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again. Here's mah second chapter. And do tell me when mah writing gets boring. So, read along…

In the dark he could make out the figure, the sweet smell and the curly locks of hair.

"Hermione? What are you-?"

"Shush." She said again. "You ruin the mood by opening that mouth of yours. Put it to better use." She suddenly pressed her lips to him. Ron took a moment before giving in and closing his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair as he traced her back above her cloak. Ron rolled her back to the walls, going deeper into the kiss. His hands searched for her hooks until her cloak fell away at a click. He was about to pull the sweater off when Hermione held his hand back.

"We are in school."

Ron looked at her as innocently as he could. "They were getting in the way."

Into a few minutes of him wrestling with her clothes, he got to her shirt. His traced the collar once as he buried his face in her hair. His hands fussed with her collar buttons when it gave away. Along with the others.

"I am so sorry." He stared at the torn piece of cloth, his hand just above her chest.

"Well, that got more intensified for snogging"

Ron stopped his hand midway not wanting to let go. But Hermione slapped it away and looked around at the sound source. A pale platinum blonde hair shone in the moonlight. His face darkened by shadows.

"You –" Ron almost pounced upon him before Hermione pulled him back. "No Ron. And you Malfoy didn't anyone teach you it's rude to intrude someone's privacy?"

Malfoy put his hands up. "Sorry, really. I didn't mean to intrude. I was just passing by." Seeing him so neutral, disarmed both of them. Hermione was still confused when he spoke again. "Her- Granger, you might want to fix that shirt."

She looked sideways. Ron's ears had gone red, always a danger sign of a Weasely. She just wanted to grab him and take a run for it.

"You sneaky little death eater. If you were passing by, why didn't you went along? You just have to ruin everything by being there. Where are you coming from anyway? Chatting with your pals? Oh sorry, there aren't left any, are they? Maybe having a reunion at Azkaban, I suppose. Why don't you join them?"

Malfoy took a small step forward. "I had my own issues, Weasely. It's better if we don't bring that up now. Look, I am trying to be polite-."

"Practicing nobility now that you are licking grounds, aren't you?" If Ron's hair would have been a shade deeper, one would have felt like flames coming out.

"I am doing the best I can from my position, Weasely"

"Yeah, like running away like a coward."

"I am not a coward. Don't you dare-."

"I just did." smirked Ron.

"Let's go, please Ron." Hermione practically dragged him out of the corridors. Ron shouted back one more time.

"Hang in the middle, Malfoy. That's the best you can do. Mommy didn't teach to choose sides, did she?"

Ron's growls died away after a few minutes. Malfoy ran a hand through his hair and down his face and gave out a sigh. He leaned against the cold stone wall taking in the cold night. If he could, he wanted to blend away into the night. If has no right, why does he have live anyway. No one cared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They climbed through the portrait hole and found Harry and Ginny on the couch. Ron threw himself against the couch, grunting once. Earning himself a few stares. Ginny looked up at Hermione who was trying to hide her half torn shirt with her cloak.

"I don't want to know." She mouthed to her. Harry seemed oblivious to that thing asked "May I ask where you two after the curfew. And what happened to him." He pointed to Ron.

"We were um… doing something. In two corridors past. And Malfoy shows up. You can imagine the rest. "

"Scumbag" sneered Ron.

"Malfoy?" asked Harry. "What was he doing near the Gryffindor's dormitories?

Hermione almost jumped up, realizing something.

"Oh, Harry, I never thought it that way. What was he doing there?"

"Did he go to the Room of Requirement again?" asked Ron.

"No, that's on a different floor. Or maybe." Ginny said, frowning a bit.

"The way he was being polite and all! As if posing like a gentleman will make us forget what he did." Said Ron, snorting once.

"I think he was trying to change." Hermione said, biting her lips.

"We never know what one goes through." Said Harry, "And I m tired." He kissed Ginny slightly on the lips (not daring anything before Ron) "Come on." He said to Ron who dragged himself up. Harry shared a knowing look with Hermione and went up.

Hermione could hear Ron saying as both of them started up the stairs. "I don't understand. Why do you have to act noble all the time! How can you even forgive Malfoy-?"

"I didn't forgive him. Just trying to understand his situation and decisions he was forced to make." Harry said.

"Well, that doesn't excuse what he did." Ron fumed.

"Of course it doesn't but still-?" The voices died out.

Ginny quickly turned to Hermione. She pointed to the shirt. "Did my brother do that?"

"You said you don't want to know."

"Oh well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron was still sulking during the breakfast. He poked the eggs quite a couple of times. Harry was looking at his timetable. He said" First class DADA. Let's see who's the new teacher."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woah! I am up with the third chapter. Well I don't have much to say anyway, so go ahead and enjoy the story.

Chapter 3

"Umm… Harry, you have hit the headlines again" Hermione said.

"Nothing new." He said getting up.

"Rita Skeeter is opening a column, titled 'Catching up with the War and Harry Potter' from tomorrow, she seems really taken up by you."

"Come on, you don't want to be late for the first class. And leave that paper Hermione. I still don't fancy seeing that Daily Prophet."

They picked up their rucksacks and went out of the Great Hall. The room was lightly lit. No fancy portraits or funny objects. Just simple and disciplined. They sat down anxiously for the new teacher. He didn't come for the feast yesterday night. Seamus and Dean had a bet on with the girls. "I bet he will be handsome. Manly." a Ravenclaw girl said.

"What if he turns out to be like Slughorn?"

Hermione sat near the group and opened up the book.

"You already read that, didn't you?" Ron asked.

"Kind of." She muttered. Then the office door opened and the teacher came out. At first the only thing she could make out was his height. He was tall. As he strode forward, light fell across his face. It held a hard look with some bruises on the left side. Slowly a smile split across his face, masking away the hardness to be replaced by innocence and yeah, somewhere shyness, thought Hermione.

"God, what a hunk." muttered someone from back.

He took some time before saying anything. Like he knew the effect he had on people around him. Then he walked up to Hermione and took her hand and gave it a shake. "Enchanted, Miss Granger. We meet at last."

"You –you know me?" she stammered.

"I am pretty sure everyone does. But to put it in a way i am your fan. "

"My-my fan?"

He just smiled and went up to his desk. Ron leaned a little forward and muttered to Harry, "I don't like him."

"I kind of figured that out why." Harry said back.

"Good Morning, everyone. I am newly assigned here. My name is Schmidt Roberts. I hope all of you to cooperate to make this class a fun one. As much interesting dark arts are, it's more fun to fight it. So, I was updated with your syllabus and saw that you all have mastered non-verbal spells already. How about we have a go."

There was murmur across the class.

"Everybody get up and take out your wand." He said. Everybody obeyed, getting up. With an easy flick of his wand, he parted the furniture to one side of the room. And another flick, everybody was parted into twos.

"Only disarm each other non-verbally."

Ron was put before Luna. He scoffed once as Luna looked up. "Ron, I know you want to be with Hermione, but is that why you are scowling at me?"

Harry was in front of Parvati, whomuttered a quick, "HI Harry."

Ginny was put before Blaise. Quite a few knew by now he fancies the Red head beauty. Taking his chance, he winked at her.

Another moment passed and he was thrown flat on his back by a jet of yellow light. "Oww…what was that for?" Zabini groaned

"I didn't say to start, Miss Weasely." Schmidt said, coming up to her who merely shrugged her shoulders. "And no more accidents now. Start."

Draco looked up at her. She looked calm and had her wand at steady. But her eyes gave away. It was studying his movements. Maybe it's the excitement of the duel or she misses the war, Draco thought. "I am sorry Granger but I have a rep to protect." he muttered to himself. He shouted "Expelliarmus." in his head. For a second he was almost sure to knock her off. But then the spell bounced back and hit him, making him fly off to the other end of the room. He could hear bouts of laughter from the class as she came up to him and kneeled next to him. "That was for sneaking up on Ron and me." She said, flaunting a huge grin. He sat up and said, "Enjoy Granger, enjoy."

"Oh I am." She said, still smiling.

"You really do like showing off."

"Says the man on the floor." She got up and said again, "You need help?"

"m' fine" he got up massaging his ribs.

Professor Schmidt came up near her. "Bless me Miss Granger, what spell did you use?

"Protego maxima." She said glancing at Draco once.

Wands kept clattering to the floor for the next hour. The clock chimed, signaling the end of class. Everybody started filling out, concluding that the class was brilliant.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ginny, you're mad." The green eyed boy said glancing at her and the door. "What if someone comes?"

"No one will. I changed the password. And this floor is not even mended after the war. Nobody comes by."

"You really want to do this?"

They were on the fourth floor in the prefect's bathroom. Harry was standing near the door, giving off glances around the bathroom. Ginny ignored him and stepped inside. The water was hot. Tiny bubbles escaped the water giving the place a pink aura. She opened her top and threw at him. He looked back at her, flustered.

"Ginny." He said, almost pleading. Ginny settled back and crooked a finger at him. He looked back at her. Her red hair has deepened to a magenta color. Her pale face shinning from the light, her nose a little red at the tip. She was half naked. That was the only thought that kept circling his mind. Slowly he let his shirt fall and stepped inside the water. Ginny came up next to him and kept looking at him.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Ginny said.

"So are you."

"You know, I am kind of living my childhood fantasy right now."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "You imagined me naked?"

Ginny slapped lightly on his shoulder. "Don't get all innocent Mr Potter. I know you do too."

Harry gave out a low chuckle. "Well, look at you. You are not even denying it."

Ginny cringed her nose at him making him laugh. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her close. He placed a kiss on her forehead. It was almost becoming a habit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: The story may seem a bit directionless right now but bear with me. I have to build the story line, right?

The sun lit through the light curtains filling the room with pure morning light. Harry got up and searched for his glasses on the table and put them on. Half asleep, he dragged his feet to the bathroom. The morning was cold. October seemed to be full swing this year. In the next half hour he was ready. He looked around the room, all the four other boys were fast asleep. It was early, just hope Filch leaves the front door open, he thought. Then slowly coming down the steps and out of the portrait hole and a few stairs, he was out on the grounds. He made it towards the lake where Dumbledore's tomb lay. The marble was still new and shinning. And onit's right side lay the remainders of the war heroes… Fred, Lupin, Tonks, and fifty others who lay down their lives that night. Then he bent down and put an old photograph near the others. The man in the photograph was not smiling. It was grim and yellowed. He sported greasy black hair falling sideways and a long pointed nose.

Harry straightened the photograph once. "I thought you deserve this, Pro- professor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening they were sitting in the common room, Hermione has opened up the Daily Prophet. Harry and Ron was busy reading their fan mails (Ron called those so).Ginny was busy with Crookshanks. Hermione made a disapproving noise making Harry take a peek at it.

"Hmm… so I am still banned from Gringots." He said.

"Well…we all three are." Hermione said.

"They can't do this. We are War heroes. I will have a talk about this at the ministry." Ron said.

"Ron!"

"This woman is really having her time." Ginny said as she peeked onto the paper too.

 **Harry potter Banned from Gringots**

 **Another extract from "Catching up with the War" by Rita Skeeter**

 **The day on the final war at Hogwarts, Harry Potter and his friends namely Ronald Bilius Weasely and Hermione Jean Granger, the famous heroes of the war broke into Gringots. The Golden Trio's deeds have been rumored already but adding another angle from the survivor called Mr. Ports, who worked as a Probity Probes in the bank (who currently resides in St Mungo's for sustainable injures), claimed that the Trio stole from the vault of the late infamous Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange and broke out of the ceiling with a captive dragon who was reportedly caught by the Ministry of Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures, recently. What were they doing in the deepest vaults of the bank is yet not known. The Dark Wizard Voldemort allegedly murdered a goblin named Griphook and others who delivered the theft news to him. The others goblins are refusing any say in the matter.**

"I don't like this woman." Said Hermione.

"If that goblin didn't have left us there to die I would have felt sorry for him." Ron said.

"The only thing I am afraid is that she is probing. She might actually find out the truth." Harry said.

"Why are you afraid?" asked Ginny.

"Dark magic as Horcruxes could be a dangerous knowledge to the general public. And one can be easily drawn to such things to gain power."

"Ron did like the Elder wand himself." Hermione said.

"Oi, is that a crime now!" he retorted back.

"Just giving an example. I still have that book though." Hermione said.

"I had enough dealings with fragmented souls for a lifetime. I don't fancy more." Said Ron."To count, locket by me and cup by you, die -dem or something in fiendfyre and snake by Neville. Ring by Dumbledore and three by you."

"I didn't. One spell bounced backed and another by Voldemort himself. Just the Diary."Said Harry.

"You kept one with yourself for 17 years." Ron said.

"It's weird if you say it like that." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck. "And a lot to thank Malfoy for disarming Dumbledore that night." His mind went back to that night. It seemed amazing now how Dumbledore's plan got wrong that night and how it favored him.

"Not that he did it intentionally to be credited for." Ron said. Then he stirred uneasily in his seat and said again, "What if she actually finds out?"

"She won't. She can't. It's too dark a secret. And Harry muttered the word only once during the duel. I don't think anyone registered it." Hermione said.

"We can only hope." Harry said, absentmindedly tracing his scar. Hermione gave a small start, then realizing something calmed down.

"Oh! Harry. You gave me a fright. I almost thought he is back."

Harry chuckled, patting her.

"Don't worry. He died a mortal. Well anyway, it's just a habit."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N: it actually feels great to get reviews. I would be great to get more feedback. And well now ...here's another one. Enjoy!

"So, who is going to tell me about Barnabas Herbage? Miss Granger?"

The professor looked at the little agitated girl, like she always was when she knew the answer to the question. Her eyes alerted at once when he called her name.  
"Umm… wasn't he the one who messed with time turners?" she said with a little frown on her forehead.

"Yes, he is. But do you know what a time turner does?" asked Professor Schmidt. He leaned a little back on his desk as he eyed the girl.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I read about them." She said a little hesitantly.

"Where?"

"In a book."

A few snorted in the back. He looked back to the class and said, "Well, okay, going back to the topic. Barnabas was the one to mess with time. Nasty things happen to those who do so. Timeline is not something to be altered by humans. Ministry is said to keep protected the remaining time turners. (Harry looked at Ron and Hermione) But he is responsible for other works too. Are you aware of those, Miss Granger?"

"No… I don't." she said slowly.

"Well, he was a well known part of the goblin rebellion during the 1700's. He was the werewolf who joined hands with them. He tried to sneak the knowledge of wandlore from the great grandfather of celebrated wandmaker of nineteen century Gregorvitch. Many of us already know that goblins and elves are denied the rights to wand. We are called well, wand-carriers by them. But that was huge mistake in the goblin's part to include him and his peers. I want two pages regarding the details of the war and what Barnabas did in three days time on my desk."

A few groaned in the back. "Oh come on, is this a history class?" someone said irritated.

The class filled out quickly and Hermione was climbing down the stairs when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Professor Schmidt standing there. "Do you have a second Miss Granger?"

In the morning light, his scars seemed more profound. His features looked hard and scary. His gashes looked deeper.

"Oh yes, professor." She said jerking up from her thoughts.

"I wanted to talk about Barnabas. I think you know about him." She just nodded at his words.

"Why didn't you answer in class?"

"I thought it would be rude to-" she started meekly.

"Will you be truthful about the time turners too?"

"I just…that I, well used it in 3rd year with Professor Dumbledore's and Professor McGonagall's permission to carry on with extra classes."

A smile split up his face and then gave out a small laugh.

"Do you have any idea how adorable you are! Here I was thinking about something else and you go for studies. And who provided the time turner? Ministry? Do they have more stocks?"

"I have no idea." She said slowly.

"Well good day, Miss Granger." He said and walked away with a smile across his face.

Did he just say I am adorable or was I imagining? Hermione thought. Then she felt a hand around her waist who spurned her around once. "Ron-?" He placed a quick kiss on her lips and grinned up at her.

"I have good news for you. Two in fact."

She put her hand around his neck lifting her heels a little. "And what are those?"

"You are the Head girl. And Kingsley dropped by. He found your Mom and Dad. He lifted your memory charms. And had them portkayed from Australia. And now they are in the Headmistress office waiting for you. Come on."

"Real-" that was all she could mutter before Ron pulled her to the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seriously? We are hanging out near the lake?" The Italian boy looked at Malfoy and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Zabini. It's good. Why, it's recreational." Pansy said, stretching her legs. "So, what's up with the Weasley girl anyway? Why did she hex you?"

Blaise just shrugged his shoulders, looking straight at the lake before him.

"You must have done something." Pansy probed on. She slowly leaned against the tree, careful to make her hand accidentally brush against the boy near her.

And Blaise looked suddenly very awkward and uncomfortable. "I have to go. I have to-"

"He winked at her." Malfoy said straight-faced. Zabini felt his ears go other boys rolled up laughing next to him.

"You didn't!" squealed Pansy.

Morgan and Chyre (Dumstrang transfer) patted Zabini on his back. "But she is taken, mate."Chyre said.

Blaise jerked them off. "Look, I was just teasing her, okay. And I have to go. I have some work. Bye" he stood up and determinedly walked up to the castle.

"We are coming too." Morgan and Chyre said, getting up. Pansy glared at Goyle who was still siting. He looked around at her apparently livid face, got the signal and hurriedly lifted up his fat bottom to get up. "Oh well I think I should go too now." The three got up and left.

"At last we are alone." Pansy said, turning her full attention to Malfoy beside her. She brushed away stray strands of hair from his face and then tucked at his tie to bring him close enough. She brought her face close to him and pressed her lips to him. After a moment of her trying he gave in. He put his hand on the small of her back as he closed his eyes too. She then put her hands around his neck and grabbed a fistful of his hair. The passion ceased and after a few minutes Malfoy broke away, panting.

"I missed this. I am glad it's not over." Pansy said, her breathing labored.

Malfoy cleared his throat and looked up at her. Frown lines marked his forehead. "Pansy, can we make this our last?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am sorry. I can't seem to do this anymore."

"What do you mean you can't? We had a thing together. We still have."

"My mind was occupied by the Dark Lord that time. We never had a thing. You know that."

"We did. You can't deny that."Her voice rising with every passing second.

"You want me to lie?"

"You mean you used me?"

"We were there for each at those times. I respect that friendship."

"Friendsh- have you gone mad? You can't do that to me."

"I am just being honest here."

"And I am not at all for respecting that honesty. You can't – What's Granger doin- never mind. And it's not over. Not if you say so." She stormed off towards the castle.

Malfoy slugged back to the tree, pulling out nearby grasses as he left out a deep sigh.

"Why don't I feel anything?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Harry!" she sighed before running into the boy's open arms.

"Are they alright?" he asked. She just nodded and tightened her grip. "I can never thank you enough." She said, her voice broken.

"I didn't do anything."

She tore away from the hug and looked at him. "You told Kingsley about them. You told him to get them back for me."

"I am so happy for you." Ginny said and gave a hug. "What did they say?" she asked letting go.

"They scolded me for like one hour. Then cried for another hour. But it's so great to see them. I missed them a lot. They will return tomorrow morning home. And I told them about Ron."

"What did they about that?" Ginny asked, clearly expecting a negative reply.

"Mom said she likes red haired boys."

Harry nudged Ron. "Way to go mate."

"I have charms, alright. The War Heroine is my girlfriend." Ron said. He slid his hand through his hair and sat down. Hermione sat down on one of the couch and looked at the scrolls on the table. "Well –"

"Professor Schmidt's essay." Harry said.

"You are doing homework? By yourself?" Hermione asked, looking mildly surprised.

"Ginny and I found a book regarding that guy in library. Thought of doing something for the evening."

"I must say I am impressed."

"Well about that Barnabas thing. He messed with time, right? But Hermione and you did too. But you saved Sirius and Buckbeak's life. It came out good after messing with time, didn't" Ron said to Harry. The remaining two sat down next to Ron. Hermione was biting her nails with a frown across her forehead. Ron slowly removed her hand and asked "What?"

"I think that's the price of messing with time. Yes, we did save two lives but at what cost? Pettigrew escaped that night and reunited with Voldemort. That day was crucial for the return of Voldemort." Hermione said, her frown grew deeper.

"Hell, I never thought it that way." Ron said sitting up.

"It makes sense." Harry said.

"It did become worse. Thousands more were murdered at that cost." Ginny said.

"I always wanted to ask Dumbledore why he never used a time turner and stopped Voldemort in his initial days. Now I get why." Harry said.

"Yeah, worse could have come out of it. And he was wise enough to know it." Hermione said.

"But it was Dumbledore, wasn't it? He told you to use it. To save Buckbeak and Sirius." Ron said.

"Right, it was him." Harry said, suddenly surprised at those words. "If he knew it was bad then why did he tell us to do it?" He turned a questioning glance at Hermione. She slowly swayed her head sideways. "I don't know. Maybe he had reasons. He always has reasons."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The first month of school drifted away. The golden leaves fell away in the cold winter wind as it breezed past dropping the temperature, freezing the day. The Whimping Willow gave a start as it's last leaf fell. It thwacked it twice before it dropped to the grounds.

The whole Great hall was bustling with activity. Ron came running in and sat down near Hermione. "Guess what, Hogsmeade weekend this week. Finally what I was waiting for."

"Why are you so excited?" Hermione asked turning towards him.

"George."

"Hey, mails here." Harry said, looking up. A letter dropped in front of Harry as Hermione opened the Daily Prophet.

 **CATCHING UP WITH THE WAR AND HARRY POTTER (Part 2)**

 **War extracts by Rita Skeeter**

 **In the previous article the Golden Trio was rumored to have stolen a precious artifact from Late Bellatrix Lestrange. Today we bring you to the famous duel between Harry potter and Voldemort. Witnesses claim that Voldemort was in possession of the legendary wand called the Deathstick or the Wand of Destiny or the Elder Wand (for more details see page 4). It is one of the three things which make up the legend of Deathly Hallows myth. The final Killing Curse by Voldemort bounced back killing him and Harry potter is now claimed to be in possession of the legendary wand whose bloody trace is splattered across the pages of history. Voldemort has been alleged for the mysterious murder of Grindelwald in his prison and of the famous wandmaker Gregorvitch. Wandmaker Ollivander was reported missing around the same time who said in a recent interview said that Voldemort was in search of a powerful wand which would overcome the problem of twin cores he shared with Harry potter. Was the mysterious artifact stolen gave Harry potter an edge in the duel? Why did he choose the same day to return to Hogwarts for the final battle?How did Harry Potter's wand beat the most powerful wand of all time? We will continue with the updates from the war…**

Hermione crossed eyes with Harry, horror reflecting in them. "She knows about the Elder wand!"

"Why are you so afraid?"

"Can't you see Ron? Harry has the Elder wand. Everybody knows that now. And the trouble the wand is, people will challenge him to duel on streets! Or worse!" Hermione said, her forehead lined with worry and her mouth a little open as she took a deep breath in.

"But you don't use the wand now." Ron said, looking at Harry.

"You know that. I know that. Not them." Hermione said. She looked at Harry, who was sitting silently. "Harry-?"

He slowly looked up, "That was the sole reason I wanted to keep away the wand. The reason I didn't want it. I wanted to keep it hidden. I wanted the powers to die with me. I knew it will stir up trouble. Now, again-" he again went quite.

"Who could have told her that?" Ron asked, shifting the paper towards him.

"She used something on Bahtilda. Who says she won't do it again. This time it's Ollivander. Why can't some people just understand that some things are better kept hidden!" Harry said.

"Look at the lines 'bloody trace splattered across pages of history'. Those are the exact lines said to us." Hermione said. Harry remembered too. He himself recited those lines to himself the previous year in his obsession with the Hallows.

"That scrawny idiot, Lovegood doesn't need something to spit out to her about the Hallows. That mental! But if she knows we were searching Hallows, then?" Ron asked.

"No big harm in that. Everyone searches for it." Hermione said. "But now everybody knows where it is. And the world is not full of good people who are grateful to Harry for killing Voldemort. Hatred runs through the half just as deep. And if they now know you possess that wand, they can do-"

Ginny opened the letter near Harry and turned it before Hermione. "What's better? She knows about the Horcruxes too."

"What-?" All three of them shrilled out.

"Here it goes."

 **Dear Mr. Harry Potter,** (Ginny gave a look at Harry)

 **Hope you are keeping well. You must be busy with all the attention around. But I have come to a startling conclusion this week. And I thought it would best to inform you. And as well confirm it. I know about the Horcruxes. That is the thing you stole from Gringotts. Well, I hope to say no more. But I will be truly delighted by your company if you agree to meet me soon. Otherwise you know how curious eager ears are these days.**

 **Does the Elder wand really make the owner invincible?**

 **Always,**

 **Rita Skeeter.**

Ginny could almost feel her smirking through the words.

"Did she just threaten us?" asked Ron, looking alarmed.

"She knows we fear if the knowledge gets at large." Hermione said.

"But how could she find out about it?" Harry slammed his hand on the table, earning himself a few stares. He slowly ran his hand through his hair.

"We need to contact her fast. Now!" Ginny said.

Hermione took the letter and turned it backwards. She took out her quill, wetted it and wrote. "When can we meet?"She, then folded the parchment and tucked it tight on the owl's leg. "Go back fast to your owner. Fast." It soared high in the ceiling and went out of the high windows.

O_o

"Let's go and meet Hagrid. It's half day and we haven't seen him for a while." Ron said. "No classes after this."

"Evanesco." Hermione said, waving her wand over her pot.

"That's the third time. Are you feeling okay?" Ron asked, leaning a little towards her side of table.

"I don't know. I- I am feeling so homesick. And then again that article. I feel so disturbed. I know I am being stupid but I can't help it." Hermione said as she took some Windermere's roots and started chopping.

"Here take mine. I chopped some extra." Ron said pushing some chopped Windermere's roots towards her.

"I will probably ruin it again." Hermione signed. Slughorn hopefully came towards her to see her perfect potion shimmering. Hermione noted that he looked decades older. His double chin seemed to have sagged even further. He sported liver spots and face heavily lined. He almost looked like a man in his deathbed. He came and bent over her pot. He looked up giving a surprised glance at Hermione who immediately looked like one crying.

"I will fail my NEWTS!" Hermione sobbed as Slughorn went away. She bowed her head down as her shoulders shook slightly.

Ron looked around the class once. Everyone seemed busy in getting one's potion's color and smell right. He turned down the fire beneath his cauldron and slipped to Hermione's side. He pulled her up and gave a long drawn out kiss. "It's fine." She looked confused at first and scanned the class once. Then looked back at him and gave out a smile. "That helped."

"I saw that." Harry muttered from the desk behind them.

"So weird. You too are better off fighting." Ginny said as she filled up her phial and walked up to Slughorn.

O_o

"Reckon he would be there now?" Ron asked as he jumped down a few slopes. Ginny sprinted ahead and was waving from the plains in another moment.

"She is faster than Ron." Hermione said as she took a step which she slipped but quickly caught hold of Harry's jumper, bringing both of them down, tumbling.

"Her-mi-nee!" Harry exclaimed in his sing-song voice, which he adopted when he was angry or impatient with her.

"Oh sorry, sorry. Oww… I think I am losing my eyesight."

Ron and Ginny pulled both of them up.

"Study the whole night again and you will be needing glasses." Ron said.

"I will check if Hagrid's in." Ginny said and walked up to the hut with her brother. She knocked on the door, calling out Hagrid's name.

"She is amazing, isn't she?" Harry said, looking at Ginny. His gaze fell soft.

"Who-oh perfect match for you." Hermione said, dusting away her skirts. "She is even better at flying than you. You miss the snitch while looking at her." Harry gave a smile at her.

"Can't help it sometimes. How's with Ron? You two fight the whole day."

"My day doesn't goes without fighting with him. I kind of like fighting with him." Hermione said brightly up at him and started walking, limping a little.

"You okay?" Harry asked, looking at her leg.

"Yeah fine. And you Harry?"

"Didn't get a scratch."

"I mean the article."

"Well, have to do something about it. Can't just let it be."

Then a voice came from the back of the hut. "Over 'ere."

Four of them went through the corner across the garden patch to find unicorns, pure golden in a herd. Hermione and Ginny gave out an excited squeal. Hagrid looked around. "Look 'ere. Some of them are maturing." Indeed some of them were turning silver. Their leather coats seeming to melt into a mixture of golden and silver color. The afternoon sunlight hit their hides, giving off a golden aura.

"God, so beautiful! I had dreams about them as a child." Hermione said as she fondled a nearby unicorn.

"Who dreams about unicorns? Seems stupid to me." Ron said, giving a shrug. Hermione shot a glare at him.

"Unicorns exist only in fairy tales for Muggles." Hermione said.

"Don't worry. They are back to norma, Hagrid. Those for the third years?" Ginny asked pointing at the unicorns.

"Yeh, found the lot grazing in the woods nearby. And good news. Firenze accept'd back in ter herd. Jolly happy for you ter lot 'ere?"

"Haven't seen you for days, Hagrid. We came to talk." Harry said, settling down on a nearby rock.

Hagrid features softened at those words. He came near Harry, looking down at him with a sympathetic small smile. "Yeh all right, Harry?" Harry smiled at the man. Till now everyone sympathizes with him as a kid fighting against the world. He is thankful to them for the concern but its getting irritating now. And also just as hard to be polite.

"Seriously why you all keep asking me that? I am more than fine. The war is over."

"But the article today? I know what will happen to yeh if it gets to-"

"Yeah it's fine too." Harry said looking the other way.

A/N: Just saw the cast of Harry Potter and the cursed child. It's brilliant but can't say I am happy. I loved Daniel, Emma, Rupert and Tom much better. I hoped to see them in sequel but that didn't happen (sigh!). Only hope that the play will be great and I get to see it. And I will buy the 8th book first thing this summer after it's release. Well, review on how the story is shaping out. And thanks for the support till now!


	7. Chapter 7

Hagrid gave out a sigh which came out like a gruff and sat down near Harry and patted his knees once. "Er-how's yeh new teacher?"

Ron took an apple from the basket and rubbed it on his cloak before taking a bite. "Was cool for a day or two, then went balmy. Setting us history lessons on werewolves and Herbage."

"I know one Herbage from history." Hagrid said. Hermione and Ginny looked up and Ron looked mildly surprised. "You do-?"

"Yeah, he is the reason werewolves and giants are most loathed creatures. Messed with time and yah killings." Hagrid said.

"Yeah Scarface told that to us." Ron said.

"Show some respect Ron! He is a teacher." Hermione said and came near Hagrid. She sat down on the grass, cross legged. Looking up she asked, "But Hagrid, what happened with the rebellions and the trials and him-"

"Meh dad used ter tell us. Bloody awful. With goblins and ter brains, one can expect betrayal and stuffs. Even the ministry fell-"

"I read about that. Basil Flack in 1752 resigned after just two months when goblins and werewolves joined forces." Hermione said.

"Right are yeh are Hermione. It yah shocked everyone when goblins joined forces with werewolves as they considered themselves a much superior race then them. Made a barter. Yeh give meh wand secrets and yeh get rights. Savage creatures those werewolves anyway."

"Lupin wasn't savage. He was calmer than most." Harry said, joining in for the first time.

"His choices made him different, Harry. His choices." Hagrid said softly.

"So what happened?" Ginny asked. "Messing with time and stuff? Why did he even want to go back?"

"During trials, he said that if he could, he would want to change his childhood. And as a child he remembers being saved from a group of rowdy boys by a big black dirty dog. And guess who's that?"

"Shoot. That was him. His elder self." Hermione said.

"Right are yeh again. The boys he killed that night were the progeny of other werewolves. His was murdered. Left alone in the whole city. After that incident, he went on to live in the dirty sewers of the London city. What that child went through those years molded the man he became later. Savage, cruel, inhuman. He terrorized wizards of his time. A famous household phrase came around that time-"

Ron stepped in,"I think I know one. Mum used to hum sometimes. 'Don't you knock at a werewolves' Bunk at midnight, sure to groan a bite by sunlight. Kill he would his best friend, because it's the thirst which matters in the end.'

"Yeah that one. That time a group came down for their family. His small brother and sister couldn't survive the bite and died at spot. His parents took their lives a few days later when the whole society shunned them. He was left alone. With those who took away his family from him. He might have been a little younger than you."

"Poor guy." Ron said, slowly jerking his head.

"Mm..well yeh wouldn't say that if yeh find out what he did. Followed the way he lost his family. Killed off the whole family. Fenir would be nothing before him."

"He was barbaric. Those stories about him... Pathetic." Hermione said.

"Yeah but wizards played dirty too. Destroyed the whole clan sometimes."

"Well, we wizards have magic no other can par with." Ron said.

"That's wizards' ignorance. Did you forget the help Dobby and Kreacher was in saving your skin?" Hermione said.

"I didn't did mean it that way. You are taking it the other way."

"See, because of wizards like you they are slaves-"

"Shut up you too. So what happened next?" Harry said.

"Well then Herbage was held and goblins surrendered. Some of yeh werewolves were burned alive in stakes. Some of the muggle stories have true thread, if yeah see it." Hagrid said.

"We... I mean muggles had their own rebellions around that time." Hermione said.

"Those were just stories passed down. What happened must have been lot worse." Hagrid said.

"Didn't International Statute of Secrecy come around that time?" Hermione asked, looking around the lot. Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you even expect us to know!" She shot a glare at him.

"Okay then. We should get going." Harry said getting up and dusting away his pants. "Lunch would be ready." He went a little near Hagrid and asked "Why don't I see you at lunch or dinner these days?"

"Well, er- there's Fang and now ta unicorns. Have to look after Grawp too. Busy and all." Hagrid said.

"You know I am not buying that." Harry said. "Hagrid"

"Oh well... Just yah... You know, kind of yah hard not to see Dumbledore there. Bit of a feeling of being empty." Hagrid said looking the other way.

Harry placed his hand on Hagrid's shoulder. "It's our last year here. And it would be kind of good to have you around." Harry said. Hagrid nodded, sniffing once. "Yeah. Come around often as you can you lot."

"Keep well Hagrid." Ginny said, smiling up at him. He patted here cheeks once. Hermione and Ron gave a hug each. "See you soon."

Four of them climbed up the hill. Hermione suddenly exclaimed "Oh!"

"What?" Ron asked looking at her.

"I just remembered. Statute of secrecy came around something late 1650's" Hermione said.

"Seriously, I thought something happened." Ron said.

"I don't get something. How did Herbage come back? When you, Hermione used it, you had to again live the hours you went back to..." Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I have been thinking that too. Alternate timeline and stuffs. I have to search in the library."

"You see, it comes back again. He messed with time. Just to save himself from some beating by some boys. Got sidetracked. Being the reason, his family was destroyed." Harry said.

"Thank God, we got a lead. I can submit the essay tomorrow." Ron said. "And I think you go and talk to Dumbledore once. Or to his portrait. You do seem to be keeping a lot of questions buried down, mate."

Harry nodded. "I would want to but couldn't bring myself to it. I don't know why. It just feels weird."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are practice dates for Quidditch out?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet." Harry said.

Hermione looked up from her plate. "How about dropping Quidditch for this year? It's NEWT and one needs to really focus on studying..."

Three of them looked up at her. She shrugged under their glares.

"Say you said that the last time" Harry said.

"Look at this woman!" Ron exclaimed.

"Okay well fine then. I said for it for your own good..." Hermione said.

Then a boy looking like a first year came running up to them and handed Harry a scroll. The boy smiled and ran away.

"What it could be? At this morning." Harry said. He opened the scroll and read it. "It's from McGonagall. Kingsley in the office. She has asked me to come up."

"Just the thing you needed. Talk to him." Hermione said.

"I hope it's not something bad." Ron said.

"It can be something good too. Off you go." Ginny said.

"Yeah I will be right back." Harry said.

o_0

He knocked on the door twice. The voices inside stopped talking and dragging of chairs were heard. Harry gave a look back at the gargoyle. It didn't ask him for a password today. Just like that day. It seems almost like a year he didn't come here. Wonder why he held himself back. Then a sharp woman's voice came.

"Come in." The Headmistress said. He turned the lock and came in.

"There you are. It's nice to see you Harry. Come on in." Kingsley's lively voice boomed over the office. He got up and went near Harry, extending his hand. He gave a firm shook and thumped on his back. Harry gave a glance at Dumbledore's portrait once and then looked up. "It's good to see you too, Minister."

Kingsley gave out a laugh. "You can still call me Kingsley, Harry. Minister word is too sophisticated."

Then he conjured a chair and offered it to Harry. Harry looked at McGonagall and said "Good Morning, Professor."

"A delightful morning Mr Potter. It's nice to see you back."

"Thanks but did something happen?"

"Sure it did. A council sat. Discussed it in an hour and passed it. In one hour and with 100% agreeing to it. Miracle it was. Fascinating too." Kinsley said. Harry seemed confused as his eyes darted to both of the people in the room. Then, McGonagall slowly walked upto him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Order of Merlin, first class for you, miss Granger and Mr Weasley."

"You got to be joking!" He exclaimed. A smile came on his face. "I never... In my life... Hermione and Ron has got to hear this." He remained silent for a minute taking in the words and actually believing it. "It's a great honour. Thank you Kingsley."

"Hope you can stomach good news. I have more. I have thought of giving Honorary rewards to the ones deceased in the war, to their families. And-" he turned towards the portrait hung beside Dumbledore. "Snape...well we all were surprised to hear about that thing. That was quite a brave thing to do. So I thought of-"

The man clad in black cloak looked up. "It's fine Minister. I can't anyway go around collecting awards."

"Oh... I didn't mention any awards for you. I just wanted to publicly clear your name of not being the murderer of Dumbledore."

Dumbledore gave out a laugh. "Stop pulling his leg Kingsley. He anyway hates being hung beside me." Harry saw Kingsley and Dumbledore share a grin with each other. Snape looked as solemn as ever. Scarcasm never really penetrated the man even though he was full of it.

"It's fine even if you don't." He snapped.

"No Severus." McGonagall said, walking up to him. "People needs to know. You deserve it. Even I loathed you for some time. You went great lengths for love Severus."

"Love? Did I hear it right?" The Black headmaster who seemed into a deep sleep a moment ago woke up with a jolt. Harry brought his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it. "Well, he loved my mom."

Phineas Black popped his eyes as Dumbledore and Kingsley shared a laugh. Snape glowered through his portrait. "Potter!"

Kingsley waved his hand before him lazily. "Save it, Severus." Then he walked up to Harry and dragged his chair to face him. His towering figure gave off an different aura of confidence as he sat down before him. Harry had a weird thought of inferiority as he compared his own height with Kingsley. Well, I am just 18, I much more years to grow tall, he thought.

"Harry," he said softly. "I know it's not much but I have cleared your Godfather's name. Sirius Black is freed of all charges and the ministry deeply regrets it's wrong judgement and punishing an innocent life for it. Daily Prophet will exclusively publish the article tomorrow. He deserves to be remembered like the person he was."

Something caught in Harry's throught. He found it hard to gulp it down. Sirius's once handsome face drifted across his mind. He croaked a thank you to Kingsley, who smiled back in return.

"You are a great man, Harry. You did great things inspite of persona lossl. I learned a lot from you. You i inspire me, you do. And you deserve so much better. I hope I am doing my bit. And well," he stood up, "I still hope to see you at the ministry." Harry gave out a weak smile and nodded at him. Kingsley patted his shoulder and turned towards the others. "Good day then, Minerva and Dumbledore too... I will take my leave. Take care Harry and hang in there Severus." He passed a grin at Harry and went out. Snape mouthed a "sure".

A/N : I am sorry for being so late in uploading. Hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

The headmistress started collecting her belongings as she swept around the office. Harry felt quite awkward sitting in the office after Kingsley exited. What he was supposed to do now? He kept on drumming his fingers on his knees and gave a nod or two to the excited portraits who were almost staring at him now. When the Headmistress went near the door, he turned about his seat, "Er- professor...?"

"Oh, yes Potter. Stay." Then she gave a glance at Dumbledore's portrait once and said, "I will leave you two alone then." She went out and the door clicked shut. And he could somehow feel Dumbledore's eyes on him. Was that even possible? When he looked up, indeed Dumbledore was looking at him. "Harry?" He softly called out.

"Come closer." He said again. Harry stood up and walked to the chair of the head.

"Harry, I know you might be already awry of the question, but are you all right?"'

Harry nodded. "Yeah, better now."

"I thought you would visit me often but I rarely see you around. Some disagreement on my part?"

"No, nothing like that. It's just... Kind of weird not to see you as a person but being a portrait- I mean..."

"Oh, I get it now. But Harry, as I have come to know, are you blaming yourself for those who lost their lives in the war?"

Harry shifted his weight on the other feet. "Maybe if I would have been a bit more smarter, Remus, tonks, Fred wouldn't have-"

"They were never your responsibility, Harry. They choose that path. They could have easily sat at home. And what you would have done in their place? Just sit back and watch. Don't go on blaming yourself. I would think it would be quite foolish of you."

"Believe me, I want to leave that all behind. But it comes back."

"You have all your life ahead. Leave all these behind. Past has nothing new to show you. And have another question. Why didn't you accept the Auror position Kingsley offered you?"

"I think Kingsley is favourating me. I am barely able. Plus I seem to draw crowd every where I go these days." Harry said with a grin.

"I hardly think that is the reason."

"What else will it be. I just wanna graduate like a normal wizard."

"And it's not one of your stubbornness to prove yourself?"

He looked down. "No, not really."

"Then-"

"It's just that... I won only because Tom gave some of his powers to me. I am not a powerful wizard by myself. I wouldn't be extraordinary as others think if he didn't gave me this scar. And maybe I was even a choice by default."

Dumbledore just kept on listening to his blabber as he went on. His gaze fell a little more soft before then changed to one who was ready to contradict a child's tantrums.

"Harry, tell me this. I had the elder wand since I defeated Grindelwald. I did extraordinary magic with that wand. So, just because I had the most powerful wand in my hands, does that make me a lesser man? Only did things because the wand was powerful?"

"No... I didn't mean..." Harry jerked his head in a no.

"Powers are given to many. Not everyone can make something good come out of it. You got that opportunity and you proved yourself. Be proud of that, Harry."

"Everyone doubt's themselves."

"I agree with you on that. It's true. But self-appreciation is important too."

Harry again rubbed the back of his neck. At times like this, he always felt at a loss for words. He knew the man understood him but not in the way he wanted to. Seeing his silence, Dumbledore said again. "Look Harry, I am not stopping you to do whatever you want to. It's your decision what to do with your life. But once listen to this old man. Leave behind the war. Maybe you are destined to do more greater things. Don't lose yourself in this moment. Life takes such unexpected turns, you would be amazed. And it is more cruel to the ones who stay dazed.."

Harry just nodded at his words. He didn't knew what else he should do.

Then a bored voice of Phineas Black drifted in. "Kids these days. Have all emotions spilled over. Boy, if I had your fame, I would-"

"That would do, Phineas." Dumbledore said.

Something of the emerald green robes of the ex-headmaster reminded him of a woman with blonde curls. His airy ways somewhat added to the effect.

"Professor- Skeeter... Yeah Rita Skeeter. She knows about the horcruxes."

Pardon."

"She wrote me a letter that day. She has already published about the Deadly Hallows. She has asked me to meet her this Hogsmeade weekend."

"I have to give her credit. That woman is something."

"But Professor... Where did she get that information? I thought that only you, Hermione, Ron and me knows about that."

"I strongly suggest you to meet her this weekend and stop her if she has any intention of publishing it. Things like this can go horribly wrong in ignorant hands. And do ask her from where did she collect the information."

"I was thinking of doing that. And she didn't sound very friendly in her letter too. Who could have told her about Voldemort's secret? Only you, Hermione, Ron and me knew about it. And why would any one bring that up now?-" He felt a long forgotten feeling overtaking him. Like getting something to work on.

"But don't get too involved." Dumbledore.

Harry looked taken aback. "Sorry?"

"You heard me, Harry. I don't want you to get involved in all of these now. Just meet Rita and that's it."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I am asking you to."

Harry gave out a tiny scoff. "You sound like Hermione... I mean Hermione sounds a lot like you. She was telling me the same thing that day."

"Yes, I won't be surprised if she ends up being the Minister of Magic." Dumbledore added with a smile.

"But you know, don't you? What that Skeeter woman did after you died. I almost believed all her lies. I doubted you."

"But you held onto your faith, didn't you?"

"I did, yes. But still somewhere I am again starting to feel that doubt in you."

"So, you have questions. Go on."

"It's just that In my third year when I saved Sirius and Buckbeak using a time turner you knew something more bad will come out of it. Maybe that's why you never used it to go into the past and kill Voldemort. Then why did you let us? That night became significant for the return of Voldemort."

"Sirius was the only family you had left then. Somewhere my love for you and my guilt for punishing the wrong man for something he never did, made me sway. I had seen Sirius grow before my eyes Harry. And it pains when you see one of them suffering so, and that also unjustly. And I knew something bad will happen. It did. Tom came back. But if you go on joining those threads of guilt, you will drown in it."

Harry didn't seem satisfied with the answer. But he went on to another question. Something that was stupid but was also poking him. "You lied to me about the Mirror of Erised. Why on earth will you see yourself holding a sock!"

"I didn't. I did saw holding a sock. It was the thing I wanted the most at that time. It was the first thing Ariana wove and that also for me. It was her birthday around that time. I was missing her."

"Oh!" Again a silence took over. He felt stupid for judging Dumbledore over his personal decisions. And why was he so obsessed anyway. As if knowing what was going on his mind, Dumbledore smiled and changed the subject.

"So how is it going? You are a senior now."

"Err... Same. People stare. Can't finish my homework and assignments on time. Hermione and Ron still fight. Pretty much same." Harry said, smiling.

"Funny isn't? We fight and struggle all our lives to once live a normal life. And when we get that monotonous normality, we are bored of it. But anyway, how is Ginny?"

Harry turned a little hot in his face. "Oh yeah she is doing great."

"How is Ron and Hermione.?"

"Well, Hermione will be a sight before N.E.W.T.S. She asked us to quit Quidditch this year. And Ron is picking up well."

"It really pains me to think of Molly. I can't even imagine what George must be going through.'

"He seems normal until anything related to Fred and or the war is mentioned. Fleur usually stays in the Burrow these days. Even Percy came back to stay."

"And Arthur took retirement?"

"Yeah, being interested a lot in farming these days. More Quieter than usual."

"And Teddy ?"

"Can walk now. I visited him in the break. I guess he would he a Amorphi like his mother. Because his hair changed from walnut brown to kind of ash blonde. Great isn't? I am thinking of gifting him a toy broomstick. Sirius gave me one when I was one."

As he looked up he saw Dumbledore was looking at him with a smile. "It's nice seeing you as a godfather."

"It's good to know how Sirius must have felt seeing me."

"Well, Minerva's class will be almost over now. Better not miss the next class. N.E.W.T.S are important. And do give me visits. The old man gets lonely here. And Harry, did you find where Fawkes is?"

"She took off after your... You know."

"Oh... And I am sorry about Hedwig. Somewhere I feel it's my fault."

"It isn't. Snape... I mean Professor Snape played his part well. It did shock Voldemort when I told him so. But I owe her. Like so many who died saving me. Somehow I feel blessed." He gave out a small laugh.

"How proud am I to see you grow into the man you are right now. I feel so proud. I never had a son but somehow having you around and seeing you grow up before me, made me know what it would be like to have a son."

"You would have made a great father." He said. Dumbledore's face lit up with a sincere smile, positively beaming.

"Thank you for thinking so, Harry. That thought somehow makes me too happy." Dumbledore adjusted his collar. "But time waits for none... Off you go now."

"See you around, Professor." He said. Then he looked at the left side where the portrait of Severus Snape hung. He was poured over a book intently. Harry gave a small cough, hoping to pronunce his presence. Snape's head tilted a little up as a gesture conveying that he is listening.

"Thanks sir, for that help. I didn't know... But I am glad... Well, see you around."

He muttered a "Hmpf Potter." Without any sneer or smirk. Harry nodded once and reached to the door. He almost closed the door when he heard Dumbledore said. "You can do better, Severus. He was trying-"

He clicked it shut and went down the spiral staircase. His mind was going all fuzzy with thoughts. He decided to skip class. He would tell Hermione and Ron the good news latter. Meanwhile his thoughts were running from Sirius to Tonks, from Remus to Teddy. He felt bad for Fred but worse for George. Had he done enough to comfort Miss Weasely and George How Ginny must have felt seeing her dad go silent as ever. Things will change, won't they? They do. Maybe one grows stronger with time. But this rebellious time... How one fights this? His godfather's face drifted before him. How did he survive 12 years in that hellhole... A person like him. It's kind of amazing if one thinks so... He might have lost all his own people but he has still got Ginny, Hermione and Ron. He has no idea how much they mean to him. Then suddenly a cold stale air hit his nose. He cringed it as he looked up. He has walked up to the owlery without knowing! When did he do that? Then for a second his eyes searched for a big snowy owl then suddenly realisation dawned upon him. She was not here. He came forward and leaned against the railings. The scenery was beautiful with the lake looking greyish-black against the bare trees. He slowly closed his eyes taking in the smell of the wind.

"I miss you, Hedwig. I wish we had more time together. And thanks for saving my life buddy."


	10. Chapter 10

"Seriously... Mom is going hyper. She is coming to see me tomorrow." Ron said, jerking his head and flipping the letter. "And sit still pig."

The little owl was flying around the common room, hooting proudly, all too happy by himself. Ron and Hermione came to know about the Merlin first order yesterday evening. Three Gryffindors at once called for a grand celebration. Some other house members even came to party in the Gryffindor's common room. Classes were cancelled today for double potions. Slughorn was regularly keeping sick these days. The evening has dawned. All four of them were sitting near the fire when pig came on the window.

"It's not everyday that Someone's son is given the Merlin's first order." Hermione said.

"Percy wrote to me too." Ron said, picking it up from the table.

"Go on... Read it." Harry said. Pigwedeon came and sat on his shoulder, rubbing it's beak on Harry's sweater.

Ron started...

Dear Ron ("Imagine him actually saying that." Ron said as his face screwed up.)

It's a day I am never been more proud to have you as my brother. It's a great honor Ron. And you deserve it. The Ministry itself has placed it's authentic trust upon me for this upcoming event. Kingsley consulted with me this very morning. Ministry workers applaud the bond we share as a family. And even though I went stray for a while... But that's a topic for another day.

Mom and me will be dropping by your school tomorrow. And offer my heartiest congratulations to Hermione and Harry. And hope our little sister is keeping well.

Percy.

"Well, that's the least irritating letter from him till date. " Harry said.

"Little? Me?" Ginny's eyes screwed over the letter.

Harry Laughed out loud remembering his fourth year. Ginny poked him hard on his ribs.

Hermione stood up to get the Daily Prophet from the couch. A picture of Harry smiled up at her. Her brows knitted together.

"Only letter I am waiting is of that Rita Skeeter."

"If she is as desperate as we are she will reply at the first thing in the morning." Harry said. He slowly tapped pigwedeon's head as he hooted away in the night's silence.

Hermione packed her rugsack quickly and dashed out of the Ancient ruins class as she saw Professor Schmidt walking away in the corridor. She had to corner him to ask about Occlumency . Taking out that particular book she ran towards the stairs.

Then someone came down the stairs. She was already in full blast while running. At a futile attempt to stop, she stumbled upon a few steps and directly collided with person who just reached the last step. She fell backwards, landing on her behind. "Oww..."

"Granger? Why the hell were you running like that?"

Yeah, who else it would be. Malfoy! He picked up her book and held it out to her as she got up. She took the book. Malfoy looked behind her. He looked a bit confused for a moment and then bend a little as he extended his hand to flatten her upturned skirt. "Your..."

Hermione spun around and caught his hand midway, her cheeks flushed. "What are you doing?"

He freed his hands from her grip and again went for it and flattened her skirt. "Your skirt..." With a swish, she caught his hand again, her eyes bulging now.

Draco looked from the skirt to her and again to the skirt. For the first time, the situation sank into him. He withdrew his hand quickly. This time his cheeks looked red.

"No... Not that... No... Granger"

"Malfoy did you just touch..."

"Only your skirt."

"Malfoy!"

"I swear, I didn't even see anything. It was just upturned a bit. Only till your..."

"You don't have to point that out."

"Oh... Okay. But who told you to run like that!"

"Who told to come out of nowhere."

Malfoy jerked his head, without replying. He went a bit near her and bend down. Hermione backed off with a start. Draco stood back up with a book in his hand. "My book." He said and shrugged his shoulders. He started walking away and then stopped a little and said. "Congratulations Granger, for the order." And went away. Hermione kept looking at the corridor for a while. Then jerked her head, "God... That was embrassing."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Umm... I don't really have a particular reason. Just like that." Hermione said.

She was sitting opposite to Professor Schmidt who was flipper book in his hands.

"You can't really master it in one year." He said.

Hermione gave out a nervous smile as she kept twisting her fingers around.

"I just want to get a headstart."

Schmidt closed the book and looked up.

"I am sorry, Hermione. I don't really have any practical knowledge about this. All I did was to digest books regarding this thing. I am afraid, I can't be of any help to you."

"It's fine, sir."

"I can get you books on this if you want."

"That would be great sir. Thank you. I take my leave then." She got up, dragging the chair out.

"Yeah sure. Have a good day."

Hermione went to the Great Hall. She found both Harry and Ron sitting there already. Ron had two big packets near him.

"What's these?" She asked, sitting near him.

"Oh... Where were you? Oh these... Mom is here. She went to meet Headmistress now. All these cakes and chocolates. Want one?"

"Can I have the chocolates?"

"Sure. Take all." Ron said.

"Oi... What about me?" Harry said.

"We have the cakes.'

"Not fair." He said. Hermione grinned up at him.

"You can take one." She threw one at him.

"Just one?"

"Is that even a thing fight over!" Ron said. A big brown owl was flying towards them. Ron gave a start looking at it. "There... That could be... Skeeter."

The owl landed and Harry quickly took the letter from it.

Dear Mr Potter,

I must say I am quite glad to being replied this quick. And I am looking forward to meet you too. How about this Hogsmeade weekend? Meet me at the Three BroomSticks at 12 noon.

And as usual, all my well wishes rest with you Mr Potter.

Regards

Rita Skeeter.

"Great" muttered Harry.

Harry stared at the headline.

Harry Potter: Master of Death.

Rita Skeeter dropped her new bomb before meeting them tomorrow. It wasn't much of a revelation. She already revealed about the Wand. This time she caught on the cloak. But just predicted about the stone being in his possession. It was a useless article. Why people banked on it, he couldn't understand.

They were in the potion class. Slughorn was giving out instructions in the front. Harry just didn't feel like studying today. Beside him, Ron had already started. Or rather copied the things done by Hermione till now.

"1/3 th? How am I supposed to cut it into 1/3th? Half would have been better." Ron had a tiny seed in his hand as he looked at it in despair. Harry also copied the steps. Now he stired peacefully as a sweet smell came out of it. After sometime, he bend over Ron's cauldron and sniffed. He coughed twice.

"Ron... Your potion should be silver but it's green."

Ron bend over to his. "And yours grey."

"Well, it's bit near to silver than you. And sweet smell is also coming out."

"Congrats."

"Psst... Harry." Harry looked back. A hupplepuff boy was waving at him.

"Is that the Elder wand?" He asked, pointing to his hand.

"But it's the same one you use from 1st year right.?" Seamus said.

"Where do you have it now?" Macmillan asked.

Ron looked back too. His mood was already sour because of the potion. He snorted once. "No, I swapped it with him. It's under my bed, if u want it. Oh maybe, I sat on it yesterday."

xxxxxx

"Oh Harry. Just listen to me." Hermione said fussing over him.

"You can never know what one can be up to. What's the harm in putting it on anyway." Ginny said.

"Does it work.?" Ron asked.

"Well... I... Umm... Didn't try... George letter came only yesterday afternoon."

"What did you do to it anyway?" Harry asked, dangling the locket by his finger.

"Extensive Protection Enchantment Concealment. Like the thing you do over a house... Remember those hats they made... I kind of got that idea from them. And I asked George if he could help."

Harry looked at the girl before him. She was irritating, yes, but mostly for his own. A smile spilt up on his face, seeing her concerned frown.

"Hermione, I really appreciate your hard work for this but I would look ridiculous hanging this around my neck."

Hermione shifted her hands on her hips, now glaring at him. Ginny took the locket chain from her and put it around his neck. And lifted his collar a bit and put it in.

"There you go. No one can see it now." She said smiling.

"Stupefy." Ron said, pointing his wand towards Harry. Harry staggered back a few steps. "Wowh... Hermione, that worked." Ron exclaimed. "How did that feel?" He asked, turning towards Harry.

Harry was massaging his chest slowly as grinned up at them.

"Like sensations around my body, but fine."

At last, a smile split up on Hermione's face too.

"Well, that can't deflect major curses but still It works fine against other charms."

"And, what if someone throws a Killing Curse?" Harry asked.

"Mate, Half of the wizarding world thinks that you are immune to that. Hagrid told everyone, even the paper that you survived the curse in the forest too. That's twice."

"They will make a God out of you." Ginny said as all of them laughed.

xxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

It was a difficult affair even to get inside the Zonko's shop nowadays. People were all waving and smiling up at him. He could hardly get pass the door. Then he saw Hermione coming towards him with few quills with Ron.

"It's mad here." Muttered Harry.

They somehow pushed pass the crowd and reached a secluded corner.

"So many? For what?"

"Just a gift." Hermione said, putting it inside her bag.

"Oh yeah... I had to buy something for Ted. It's his birthday soon. Maybe I should give him a toy broom. Sirius gave one on my first birthday." Harry said.

"Don't spoil the kid Harry. Besides there is time." Hermione said.

"Well, you can buy it at George. We are dropping there anyway today." Ginny said.

"Yeah, great. But for now let's get out of here. " Ron said.

Hermione and Ginny buyed a few chocolate packets and went out of the shop. They were on there way to Three Broomsticks when they saw Luna standing there.

"Hey... You here? Come and join us for a drink." Ginny said.

"Hi everyone. Thank you but I am waiting for someone. I said I would meet them here." She said. She was dressed well today. No stupid accessories but plain dark blue dress... Like the ones Muggles wore to chruch. She looked pretty.

"Who?"

"Just Rolf Scamander and his grandpa, Newt Scamander. They wanted to meet Professor Slughorn." She said.

Hermione's eyes bulged. "You mean Newt Scamander? The Newt..."

"Luna gave off a satisfied smile. "The very same."

"Oh... That's big. How is he like? Bet he is humble and intelligent. And..."

Ron frowned. "Okay... Something that we missed?"

Hermione looked back at him. Her eyes of annoyance. Mostly the look she carried when both Harry and Ron apparently didn't know the obvious. Ron just shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Well... He is the one who wrote Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. One of the most renowned man of the century."

Ron screwed up his face. " Who cares!" She punched him in his stomach. Just then two men were coming their way. Luna gave a wave to the younger one and passed a smile to the older one.

"Everyone this is Rolf Scamander and Mr Newt Scamander and we have Harry..." Luna started when a starstrucked Rolf came forward to shake his hands.

"Glad to meet you sir. I have been looking forward to this day."

Harry smiled at him, taking his hand. "Please call me Harry."

Newt Scamander came forward and royally introduced everyone. He was a tall lanky man whose old curly hair covered most of his head. His smile was wise and heavy. There were scars across his hand and face. Probably from his old days.

"Honoured to meet you Mr Potter.".

"Same here, sir."

Rolf kept glancing at Ginny when she finally caught him looking. She smiled at him. He looked pleased and smiled back. "You are more beautiful in person. No wonder, you the best bachelor in town."

She gave out a laugh. "Yeah, that one is a story." As she winked at Harry.

"Miss Hermione... Let's talk over a drink someday. And Mr Weasley, I hope your mother's doing okay?"

"Sure sir." Said Hermione.

"Thanks sir. She is doing fine now."

"Well... Good to hear that. And I would have loved to grab a drink with you all today but I am kind of short of time. I said I would meet Slughorn."

"Anytime sir." Harry said, smiling.

"Rolf, let us take our leave then." He said, turning towards the bar. Rolf gave a smile to all of them and went forward. Luna went alongside him, deep in conversation.

"Did you look up?" She asked him.

"Yeah, you were right. The poison does erode the tannin. And your Crumple horned cornsnack might be old. You should keep it soaked in piiple's juice with a few spells for 3days to reform itself."

Ron snorted. "Same flocks."

"Let's go to have drinks. It's about 12." Hermione said.

Four of them walked to the Three Broomsticks. It was crowded as usual. But Rita Skeeter was nowhere to be seen.

"I will bring the drinks." Ron said and went to the counter. Three of them sat on the corner table. Hermione kept staring up at rosmerta as Ginny and Harry kept on talking. Harry looked concerned and Ginny seemed to be consoling him.

"Why is he taking this long!" Hermione mumbled as she kept on looking up the counter.

After fifteen minutes or so, Ron came back with four butterbeers.

"You took long." Hermione said.

"Well... Just asking her if she saw Rita around here." Ron said.

"Did she?"

"No... Let's wait then."

It was about 1:30 now. Crowd was thinning and Rita was nowhere to be seen. Ron was poking the table with a wand. Hermione was going through a book on occulmency which she got from somewhere. Harry was resently looking outside as Ginny was conversing with a junior boy.

"We even have to give George a visit. Seriously, this woman gets on my nerve every single time." Ron said.

"Let's wait a little more." Harry said, still looking at the door.

"We are waiting for the past one and half hour. Okay... Only 20 minutes more." It went from 20 to one hour. No sign of Rita. They were out now and was gloomy and irritated.

"Let's apparthate now. It's past 2. We are already late." Ron said, putting forward his hand. Three of them joined their hands and with a crack, disappeared from view.

Within the next second they were standing in Diagonal Alley, facing the joke shop. It was brilliantly decorated. Crowd was less here too. Four of them walked inside to find George playing with a kid. He seemed to have cracked a joke because the kid burst out laughing. Then he saw them standing by the door. He waved at them and asked them to come in.

"Woah! You guys are here? How come?" He said, couldn't stop smiling.

" Just gave a nick." Ron said.

" You can?" He asked, incredilous.

"Maybe we can't but we came, ryt?" Hermione said, hugging him. "How are you?"

" Am good. How are you?"

" Doing good. And you are managing the shop great." Hermione said.

"Yeah... Thanks. N for coming too."

"George... I need something. Like a gift for Teddy. He is going to be on be one soon and I have no idea what to give. I want it to be big but I just hit dead end everytime." Harry said.

"For a one year kid! Hmm... There is nothing much one can give but let's see. Toys maybe, something cool." George said. He appeared just as blank as Harry.

"Cool? He is one for goodness sake!" Ginny said, jerking her head.

"How about a toy broom? Sirius gave... Oh well... It's more than a better choice!" Harry said, looking at Hermione's face.

"He might break his bones somewhere. I am against it. You are just as reckless as Sirius." Hermione said.

"Oh... Whatever." Harry said, looking at Ron for a decision.

"I mean.. er... She does have a point. But broom is cool too. Ask her to suggest a gift then." Ron said.

"Yeah... Suggest one then."

"Well, just look around the shop. There are plenty to choose from."

"You lot can come inside. Today ain't much people out."

They went inside a tiny basement like room. Numerous item were strewn everywhere. Fred's magenta robes were hanging from a stand, quite apart from the messiness of the room. Ginny's eyes lingered on it for a second. George quickly turned back on them. It still hurt everyone. Even Ron looked awkward standing there. Harry cleared his throat loudly and said. "Do you have anything new going on? Something which you are making?" George cleared his throat too and turned front. "Well yeah. Kind of this lamp. It gives out warmth whenever it is on. Just stupid but kind of helpful during winters."

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"Here." He said, going to a shelf. Only about half a dozen were there. "We still didn't test it. "

Hermione went forward, examining it. "How did you do it? Or did you intensity the heat? Light gives out heat as a loss anyway."

"Yeah." George said, smiling. "Easy, right? We quadrapuled the heat than it generally emits. It keeps one warm plus the light. Good for night study."

"Why, simple and brilliant. Even though I know why, I don't know how to do it like you. I can take one?" Hermione said.

"Sure. I almost had you and Percy in my mind while doing it." George laughed out.

"You know what, I don't study at all like you guys think."

"No one is buying that." Ginny said.

"But heat is too much, won't it damage the thing?" Hermione asked.

"That's the main issue. We are, for the mean while able to contain it." George said. " But why you guys are so late? You could have taken lunch at my apartment."

"We wanted to be here sooner. But someone ditched us." Harry said.

"Who?"

"That newspaper woman. I don't even want to take her name now. Enough really. Skeeter!" Ron said, scowling.

"Skeeter? Like Rita Skeeter?" George asked.

"The very same." Ginny said.

"Oh... You might have not caught the news. That's why there is so less people out there today. Rita Skeeter was found murdered in her house this very morning."

The silence hit them. The news was unexpected. How can that woman die? It was just not possible. She seemed like a person who would anyway haunt their lives, like forever! And that too, murdered!

"But how? Why?" Harry murmured.

" Someone broke in probably. And they are saying that they didn't use magic to kill her. She was tortured or something. And she succumbed to her injures. It was a horrible sight to see, they claim. Otherwise magical murders come off quite clean."

Hermione's forehead frowned in horror. Ginny's lips tightened. Harry and Ron looked disturbed. They didn't want Rita Skeeter to go that way even though they gave out death wishes a hundred times.

"They wanted information, obviously." Harry said.

"It's not like she has got one enemy or two."

"Ron!" Both Hermione and Ginny shouted.

"And Harry. It almost slipped my mind. They were mentioning you too. Amazing how every sticky ends catches up to you. Aurors have found a letter exchanged between you and Rita. And talks about the Elder Wand has sprang up. I dismissed it as stupid because many tend to blabber anything. But then you guys mentioned that you actually had schedule a meeting with her this morning... The rumours might be true." George said.

"Hell!"


	12. Chapter 12

They were back to Hogwarts. The news seemed to have reached there. People were glancing once or twice towards him. When they reached the common room, people were crowded there. They looked up when four of them entered. Seamus came up to talk to him.

"Harry, something happened? Was she murdered? But why?"

"I don't know anything. I only just heard about it."

"It's about the Elder Wand again. You have it, right?" Seamus asked. Harry saw a glint in his eyes as he asked it. But he couldn't bring to blame him. The wand tempted everyone. He was obsessed too once until he got better of it's greatness. Only person he has known not to have a longing towards it was Hermione. He swayed his head in a no for Seamus question.

"But you won the wand from Voldemort in the battle."

"I don't have it."

"But you own it. You are the Master of Death or something. Everything is saying so. That's why killing curse has no use against..."

"Enough now. I don't have it. I broke it into two and threw it."

Seamus look was of spectism. He didn't look convinced.

"If you don't wanna share, fine then. You don't need to go about telling this."

"Am not lying. If you don't wanna believe, then don't. I broke it and threw it. Done."

Harry sighed and went up the stairs, running.

"Seamus, just leave him alone for a while, okay? He is tired and shocked. Just as you." Ginny said. "And everyone, please stop bothering him with questions about the Elder Wand or something. He had enough of such trouble."

Ginny said and along with Hermione went up the stairs.

"Ron?" Someone from the crowd stood up.

"Well, I am tired too. So... Just spare me." He ran up the stairs as well.

xxxxxxxx

"Slughorn's acting weird these days. Skipping classes, even dinner couple of times. Can even barely hear in class." Ron said, poking at the grass. They were sitting near lake under a tree. Hermione had a book open, the other three were lazing around.

"He is just getting old, Ron." Hermione said

"What are you reading?"

"Something..."

"Am bored!"

Harry stirred up and looked up them. "Ron... We have about two hours now. Let's go and check the Room of Requirement."

"Great." Ron said, jumping up. "Let's go."

"Ginny?" Harry said, looking at her.

"Yeah... Fine. I can go alone. I hope she is alone though. Bye."

Ginny said, getting up.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I will stay here. It's nice to read here. Bye." Ron placed a light kiss on her lips and three of them went on there way. Hermione Hermione stretched, yawning. Then held the book and started reading again. The weather was a bit warm. But the cool winds kept the afternoon sleepy. Hermione yawned again as her head slowly rested on the tree and she slipped away to sleep. Occulmency was boring to read, really...

"Granger? Oi... Granger!"

A blur pointed face was visible as someone leaned near hers. It was smiling and saying something. She couldn't quite figure it. She took a moment and opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and kept the book on her lap.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" She asked, her voice dull.

To her surprise, he sat down beside her. Dusted his hands and looked back at her.

"You seem interested in occulmency. But that's not the book you should be reading." He said, picking up the book.

"Why are you concerning yourself with it! And why are we talking?" She asked, taking the book back.

"Well... We can talk. No harm there, right?" Hermione looked at him with a frown and kept doing so for a while. Malfoy looked bit awkward at the gaze and slowly turned his face away. He cleared his throat and said , 'Maybe... We can try and be... You know... Like keep everything behind.'

"No, Malfoy. There is lot of bitterness there. Don't you remember?"

Both of them went silent for a while and after a solid minute Malfoy cleared his throat and started. "Ahem... I can help you with occulmency. Am good with blocking the mind."

"You know?" Doubt was evident in her voice.

"Not with the reading but definitely good with the blocking. If you wanna try, I might lend you a hand."

"When did you learn?"

"Snape taught me... Back in the holidays after fourth year. Don't know why, but I caught it up quick and to say Snape wasn't easy-to-go teacher too."

"No... You are a smart too. To say, a smartass. "

Both of them gave out a small laugh.

"I always had that charm, you know."

"The bad boy one?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah that one. Girls die for that type."

"Count me out." Hermione said, laughing out.

"Well, you never know."

"Whatever."

"So... You and Weasley... You two are serious?"

"Why you are asking that?"

"Just like that. He doesn't seem..."

"Keep your thoughts to yourself."

"He might be a war hero or something everyone is calling him. But to actually say, he did get all that fame under you two. I mean Potter and you. What does he have anyway!"

"You won't understand. And I don't have any intention of making you to." Hermione said coldly. "And if you are thinking of putting all this war aside then what's with this again?"

"I don't know. I may even patch up with Potter but never with Weasley. It just doesn't seem to work that way." Malfoy said, looking away.

"Why?"

"I told you. I don't know. Like he got more than me than he should."

"Like you think you are better? So deserve more than him?"

"Something like that. It's complicated. Just some things which doesn't ought to be that way."

"It's like more of his decision to forgive you."

Malfoy kept quiet and looked sideways.

"The thing is that Granger, it's a boy thing. You won't get it."

"Like your stupid ego problems?"

"Let's leave this topic. You want to learn occulmency or not?" Malfoy said, finally turning towards her.

"You started. And we'll, I will think about it. But I wanted to go for legimency. It's more cooler you see..."

"Maybe... But not really acceptable to the other person. It is horrifying to have your thoughts read, believe me."

"Maybe but still... It's a plus point to learn it."

"Everyone has secrets to keep. Even you."

"Yeah, I do." Hermione said, nodding slowly. "You are quite aggressive towards this art."

"I have a reason to be. Now, you want to learn occulmency or not?"

"Hmm... Okay." Hermione said, coolly. Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"You still don't believe that I know occulmency! Do you?"

"Yeah... Well, I have my doubts."

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders and said, "it's your choice after all. "

"Okay fine then. Deal?"

"Deal." Malfoy said.

"I will see you around then." Hermione said getting up.

"Ya... See you." Malfoy muttered. Hermione walked up the hill towards the oaken doors. It was weird talking to him. Why was he trying to be such a... a gentleman! To see, he was from the start of the term. When he saw Ron and... Well, he still hates Ron. But it seems he is grateful to Harry for saving his life, weird though. To see, over the summer his face seemed to lightened up. It was no longer pale like before. Hollow cheeks have filled up. It was not sullen anymore. It was rather bright. Maybe because he was getting the sun now-a-days. Well, this Malfoy is tolerable. That would do for now.

At lunch, both Harry and Ron was halfway through eating. Ginny was at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, discussing something animatedly. She kept her book down and served herself. "So... What about the Room of Requirement?" She asked both of them.

Ron nodded vigorously. "It's mending."

"Mending? Like how?" Harry kept his spoon down. "We went inside thinking of bathroom. Don't ask why bathroom. Just randomly. And chamber pots did show up. And then it was rumbling..."

"Rumbling...?"

"Yeah... The whole room started shaking. We rushed out, sort of terrifying actually." Ron said.

"We did try getting in several times after but the door barely formed. It got bored and we came back." Harry said.

"Maybe it will take time but it might come back alright at last. I felt bad seeing that room go into flames. It had memories. And I have of taking extra..." Hermione stopped in her sentence. Both of them didn't seem to have noticed much. They were busy eating. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to say that she will be taking occulmency lessons from Malfoy.

Just then a boy came running to Harry, handing him a scroll. For one moment he felt like it was from Dumbledore but then saw the fancy ribbon around it.

"Professor Slughorn asked to give it to you." The boy muttered.

"Thanks." Harry said, passing a smile at him.

He opened it.

Harry,

I felt like I needed to tell you this. I am retiring. My health have been failing this days and it doesn't quite feels right to be here anymore. I think I have to take care of some things before I go. Can you kindly come to my office after dinner today?

Yours,

Professor Slughorn.

"Slughorn's retiring." Harry said.

"About time." Ron said, nodding.

"But why? All of a sudden? In the middle of the year!" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. He is not feeling right or something." Harry said.

"He is old and stuff. Better that he rests now."

"But Ron, it's our NEWT year. We will be affected. A new teacher won't be as good as him." Hermione said.

"Who cares. I don't anyway understand in classes now-a-days."

Hermione shook her head.

xxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

P/s: hello everyone. I know it's a way long time since I uploaded. And apologies for that and all I have is excuses. But spare me and just enjoy the story ahead. I have thought out interesting plot twist for you guys. Have a great time reading. Tata.

He walked down the round corridors as his heels clicked loud against the silence of the night. The torches were already lit, throwing flickering shadows on the wall. He took a round around the corridor and reached the big brown oaken door. Then went near and knocked. "Professor?"

"Come in" A wheezy voice called in from inside.

He pushed the door and came inside. The room was dimly lit and big wooden travelling boxes were kept packed on the side. The walls and shelves seemed quite empty of potions and other decoratives which used to be there. A big man was laying against the sofa with his hands delicately holding the stem of the glass and the liquid threateningly close to it's brim. He gave a wide grin at the sight of Harry and called him in. Harry took a seat on a chair kept near a table.

"Harry m'boy" his voice boomed over the hall. He managed to keep himself straight and spoke ," You want some?"

"No. It's alright."

"Ayy... Come on. Finest of the eggnog it is. Galleons it of price but it was gifted to me. Brilliant isn't? Always the fine wine finds the way to my belly." Amused by his own joke he gave out another laugh. The old man looked quite drunk. Harry didn't understand why he had to be called at this hour of the day.

"Professor? You had some errands?" He said.

He looked a little confused at the question. It seemed to have thrown him completely off track. He blinked twice stupidly. And then opened his eyes wide and sat down again.

"Oh yeah! I had an important talk with you Harry. But now I seem to have forgotten that. Bless me. This wine does me no good."

Harry gave a hard look at his professor.

"Maybe it's about your retirement sir?" He suggested, bit annoyed by now.

Slughorn nodded. "Yeah. It is. Am moving out by the first thing this morning."

"Oh." Harry said, nodding.

"And now that I look back, it's my last night today. Here. This place has memories Harry. For me. Since the day I turned eleven I was glad I was coming to this place. Such attachments. And then again coming back to teach. And then... Then... I met your mother. A beautiful creature. The love I had for her can't be understood nor can I explain it. It's just beautiful on it's own. And then after all those years seeing her bloom into such a wonderful woman and finding the man of her life in James and then having you. Everything. Then between all those... I won't lie Harry. I loved Tom too. Who wouldn't! I wished for the best in his life. I would never in my life wanted him to turn as he did. But I still wish for his best... I still do." His voice broke and he took a long break.

Harry couldn't understand and didn't want to. He didn't want to understand anything about Voldemort. His heart would not allow him to. And now all this has come to an end, it seems just exhausting to dig it all up again. Even though he pitied slughorn but for the moment he wanted to be anywhere but this room.

Slughorn seemed to have come back to sense again. He clumsily stood up and trotted towards a drawer kept on one side of the hall. He pulled it open and took out a diary. It was leather jacketed and seemed quite old. He returned to Harry with the same trotting pace and handed out the book.

"I know I should have given this to you before but then forgive me... I couldn't."

Harry took the book. It was quite far and contained many things in it. Added pages were coming out and a few decorative a or two.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's your Mom's."

Harry could feel himself go cold now. His mother's diary! And he never knew... Her one possession with him at how he had it? After all this time?

"Don't open it now. I don't want to get you all emotional. I still have certain things to speak to you as this might be my last night. I mean at least here of course."

Harry slowly traced the book tenderly with his fingers.

"How come you have it with you?"

"Am sorry, m'boy. I had to keep it. I couldn't have the heart to give it away. "

"But I was her son. You should have..." His voice raising a little.

"Please Harry. Understand me. I couldn't..."

Harry could feel his head go heavy. He decided that he didn't quite like the man near him. His heavy frame, his supposed regret, those sad eyes, everything annoyed him. The reek of alcohol made it worse.

"I think I should leave Professor. Stay safe. It was time you retired." Harry couldn't understand why he was saying those but he did. And that annoyed him more.

Slughorn, like a dejected man dropped down on the couch, his wine glass still in his hand.

"Harry, am alone. One gets lonely at this age. It's terrible. I wish... I wish that..."

Then he somehow pulled himself together and spoke again. " Stay safe from Rita."

Harry looked up confused. "Rita? Skeeter?"

Slughorn nodded. "The every same."

"But... She... She was murdered."

"That's what the world knows. She choose to stay behind."

"Stay behind? What do you mean by... Oh... Don't tell me she!"

"Exactly that. Her imprint still remains. And dangerously so. Be careful Harry. She doesn't have your best at heart. "

"Really? But why? How did you come to know?"

"Not now. It's not the best time. You know I could mutter all this because somehow it felt like my duty to lily's son. Yeah, that's all made me this strong to do it."

Harry could actually feel something heavy on his head. Something that was overwhelming his sense of judgement. He desperately wanted to get away from slughorn.

"And at last Harry. More bigger evil still dwells. And you have bigger responsibilities than the previous time. And you won't be able to run away. Not because you can't. It's because you won't. And this time you take the place of Dumbledore. A place where everyone awaits your judgement and a place which renders you all lonely. Stay strong my child. I have given up."

"But all these mean Professor?"

"Later Harry. It seems like I need my rest now." He stood up for the third time for that day and went up the staircase to his chambers without a second look at Harry.

He sat there a little lot confused at him. He confused him further. And what the hell! Rita choose to a ghost over all! It was so... He couldn't explain. He stood up too and went out of the door, leaving the reeking stink of the alcohol behind. Then as he passed a few corridors he could feel himself lighten up, his head less heavy. Then he became conscious of the weight of the book in his hands and those many unanswered questions to Slughorn.


End file.
